


tall tales.

by maskros



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, bangs pots and pans give me an aaron r cygames, not rly romantic but aaron is p helplessly in love w gran so, taps on mic mic check one two one two talk to me about arogura, teen&up cuz :'))) aarons handling of the situation is ya :')))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskros/pseuds/maskros
Summary: and aaron kept calling it a fairy-tale, because maybe then gran wouldn't leave.





	tall tales.

**Author's Note:**

> take this with a grain of salt, aaron was supportive in the end but i rly wanted to explore this desperate side of him : ' ) something with a focus on how love isnt always pure yfeel? i have soft hcs for them too but i rly wanted to do this.

"I'm going to reach it someday", Gran said when they were laying on grassy gardens beneath shining stars. They had been pointing out constellations and drawing new ones, laughing at clouds that looked like Vyrn and ones that looked like make-believe monsters. Aaron had been happy, even sneaked a few looks of Gran's smile when it didn't make sense to and the time he had caught Gran's gaze instead they both snickered. It had felt good and made the butterflies in his stomach stir and he dared wonder if, maybe, Gran felt that way too. If laying here side by side where Aaron, if he had the courage, could move his pinky slightly and touch Gran's hand made Gran's heart beat as fast as Aaron's did.

But now Aaron wasn't happy. 

Because Gran was talking about that dream place again and about going there and Aaron did not like that. He liked Gran. He liked Gran a whole lot. The Gran who was cutting wood and saw it as training rather than a chore, the Gran who was kind to the younger children and played tag with them, the Gran who was happy and smiling and who wasn't talking about _leaving_. 

"I thought you liked it here", it was sharp and tense and the joy was gone, exchanged to a bitterness he barely was prepared for himself. He sat up, refusing to look anywhere but the ground and _still_ he was able to see that hand Gran had reached out to the sky Aaron despised. "I do, but I have to go there", Gran's voice was determined and that made Aaron angrier. Didn't he know by now that these conversations only ended one way? Didn't he understand that Aaron wanted him to stay? 

"So you can see your dad? Is mine not enough for you? That place doesn't exist, Gran!", Aaron knew he was being unfair and knew saying Gran's name in such anger hurt himself more than it hurt Gran, but he couldn't stop. Suddenly they were seven again and butting heads in an endless argument of _'it does exist'_ , _'it does not'_ and Aaron didn't care. Aaron didn't even like the questions he asked, didn't want Gran to start considering Aaron's parents as his own when Aaron wanted to be something _more_. He rushed past them instead, telling him to stop dreaming. After these fights, no matter if someone interrupted them or if one of them left, Gran always carried such a vulnerable expression that Aaron almost went back on his word and reassured him he'd get to Estalucia one day. 

Almost. 

Aaron wasn't going to leave Zinkenstill, didn't share Gran's fascination for the sky or Astrals or other islands and encouraging Gran to go to Estalucia meant Gran leaving. Aaron didn't know if he could survive that. The idea of living in a village where there was no Gran hurt more than he'd like to admit. 

Sometimes during these arguments Aaron had a stray thought of confessing. Yell at him that his dad could become Gran's dad for real by a different vow, that each time Gran said he wanted to leave them all behind Aaron's heart kept breaking, that the way Gran's face lit up whenever he read that letter made time stop and his heartbeat increase, that Aaron wanted them to be together. Then Gran would understand. Stare at him in surprise and become flustered but happy because he liked Aaron too and promise he would always stay in Zinkenstill with him. 

Aaron knew there was no way Gran would promise that so Aaron never told Gran why he got so angry. 

"It's a fairy tale!", he yelled instead and left it on Gran to figure out that Aaron liked him. It was selfish of him, but Aaron wasn't a good person. Not like Gran who argued for the right reasons and maybe didn't say the truth all the time but at least knew how not to intentionally hurt people. Gran wouldn't like someone like him and Aaron briefly wondered if they even would have been friends if they didn't live in the same village. That's why he couldn't go with him. Because they would travel and Gran would meet someone else to laugh with and look at stars with and pick apples with and Aaron would be forced to watch the person he loved fall in love with someone else. 

Instead Aaron continued to call Estalucia a fairy tale, and then maybe one day his words would cut so deep Gran wouldn't dare hope about the sky and stay here. 

With him.

**Author's Note:**

> hello,,i,,lov e,,,arogura.............. talk arogura w me....i have so many hcs for aaron we got two eps but im on FIRE i have 40k things i wanna write for them.... hear me out aaron who has these big romance-y ideas from like books and stuff and is like imma do that to gran!!!! but then the opportunity comes and aaron becomes SuperFlustered instead and opportunity is lost good luck aaron,,,, for the matter i dont think gran is any better anthuria fate eps anyone lMAO


End file.
